The field of printing involves diverse printing principles. In this connection, please refer to “Handbuch der Printmedien” (Handbook of Print Media), by author Helmut Kipphan, Springer Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, N.Y., ISBN 3-540-66941-8, 2000 edition, particularly pages 41–61, 172–183, and 709–792. In an electrophotographic printing press, toner is transferred to a print material and forms a print image. However, after the transfer of the toner, the print image is not immediately sufficiently securely bonded to the print material; the toner is subsequently interlocked with the print material and fused onto it. For this purpose, the prior art uses fusing rollers, which roll along the print material and securely fuse the toner on the print material with the aid of heat and pressure. This fusing technique necessitates the usage of an offset preventative, e.g., silicone oil. A significant problem in using offset preventing silicone oil is that in two-sided printing, also known as duplex printing, oil on the print material is transferred back into the printing press. The highly isolating effect of the oil can lead to printing imperfections, even if minute quantities of the oil make their way into the printing process so that the image quality of the printed image is impaired, or the printing press may be adversely effected.